Truth or Dare
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, 1x2. When Relena instigates a ruthless game to break Heero and Duo up, her plans work better than she'd hoped. Is Heero ready to change his ways in order to keep Duo?


Category: Anime, Gundam Wing, Yaoi, TWT  
  
Warnings: minor angst, lemon/lime, sap, OOC Relena  
  
Pairings: 1x2, assumed 3x4  
  
Author: Arigatomina  
  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
"So, what do you want, anyway?" Duo looked at Relena in exasperation, head cocked and one hand resting on his hip. The girl had demanded he speak with her...in private.  
  
"You know exactly what I want," Relena said with unconcealed dislike. "The same thing I've wanted since the first time I met you. I want you to leave Heero alone. For good."  
  
"Relena, there's something you don't understand. I know Heero hasn't wanted to tell you, I'm not sure why, but...well..."  
  
"If you are going to tell me that the two of you are involved, you are wasting your breath. I already know." Relena smiled a superior smile, not the least bit upset by what she'd said.   
  
"You know!? Then why did you ask me to leave him alone if you know that he--"  
  
"You are mistaken. If you think Heero wants you for anything other than to relieve himself, you are mistaken. I've seen the way he treats you. That's all you are to him, and I accept that. Once you're out of the way, he'll realize that there are more important things...like love, and affection, and--"  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed in fury. "Heero does *not* love you!"  
  
"I know." Relena was smiling again, "but he will. When he sees how much I love him, he will. But he'll never care about you."  
  
"How can you say that? Do you really think Heero would make love to--"  
  
"Sex!" Relena's face turned slightly red. "It's only sex. To make love, there must *be* love. What do I have to do to make you understand? I've seen the way he treats you. I've watched you when you didn't know I was there. Do you really think he would act like that toward someone he cared for? Let alone someone he loved?!"  
  
"The way he treats me...?" Duo's face dropped slightly, wariness rising in him.  
  
"I don't have any footage, I erased it all, but I remember. Shall I give you a couple of examples?" Relena was no longer smiling. Instead, she was grinning a grin that would have rivaled Duo's had he not been feeling less than cheerful at the moment. "I know you can't be as stupid as you act or you wouldn't be a Gundam pilot. Just to be on the safe side, however," Relena leaned over Duo, who had sat down. She was moving in for the kill. "I'll speak slowly and use small words. He won't touch you in public. Now maybe in school it would make sense, after all, think of the attention such a disgusting display would bring, but even when you are only visible to the other pilots. Even when it's just the five of you, he shoves you away. And we both know he doesn't want me to see you touching him. He won't even let you put your hand on his shoulder." She stopped for a minute, reveling in the pain visible in those wide eyes before continuing.  
  
"Do you remember when I invited the five of you to my resort, two weeks ago? When I came into the room, you were on the floor with a bloody nose. He didn't want me to see you with your arm around him. I did, of course. I only waited until he hit you before coming in, but that's not the point. He didn't want you touching him. Doesn't that tell you anything? If he cared for you, why would your touch repel him? If he wanted you for anything other than sex, then why is the bedroom the only place where he touches you? Why?"  
  
"Stop it," Duo's voice sounded angry, but she wasn't fooled.   
  
"I will. One more thing first, just a little something else that I've noticed. Your mouth."  
  
Suddenly Duo's eyes sparked and he stood abruptly, small grin coming to his lips. "That's where you're wrong. It may surprise you, but my mouth is one of the things Heero likes most about me. I guess a prude like you wouldn't understand but--"  
  
"Shut up! God, you've just proven my point before I even had a chance to say it. Crudeness aside, you never shut up. He may like the *things*," she seemed to have trouble getting the word out of *her* mouth, "you do with it, but he's always telling you to shut up. How many times has he said it? Have you ever counted? Well, I didn't count, but I listened. You remember the weekend I was talking about? Do you realize that although he talked more to you than anyone else, almost everything he said consisted of the same three words, 'Duo. Shut. Up.' " Relena stopped, contenting herself with merely looking at the shell-shocked boy. //Finally...finally I got through to him.//  
  
For a moment, Duo's expression was unguarded, pain etched over it. Then it changed, his eyes narrowing in anger, and he shoved Relena out of his way as he headed for the door. "You can say what you want, I know Heero. Better than you ever could."  
  
With a frustrated breath, Relena glared at the door. //What will it take?! How can he be so stupid? Well, I'll make him understand. I'll have Heero explain it to him.// She smiled suddenly, a plan forming. //Now he'll be aware of the way Heero treats him. He'll see it for himself. He may be stupid, but he's not blind. Heero's mine. He's always been mine. I may have let him relieve his frustration on that...idiot, but his love is mine.//  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright."  
  
"What?!" //What the hell is wrong with him?! He never agrees! He probably hates Relena even more than I do. He's been too quiet recently. And now he agrees to staying at another of Relena's resorts without any protest at all?!// "Are you sick?"  
  
Duo gave a small smile and shook his head before turning back to his bag. //I won't argue with you. If you want to see her, I won't argue with you. It doesn't matter if you don't care about me. I just want to be here. I just want to be with you. Sex. Comfort. Love. It doesn't matter what you call it. I want it and if keeping it means I never irritate you again, then that's a small price to pay. It's not like I try to irritate him, well sometimes I do but most of the time I'm just being. . . me.//  
  
Heero watched as Duo packed his bag. Less than five minutes had passed since Heero'd suggested they accept Relena's latest invitation. Five minutes since he'd mentioned his preference to leave as soon as possible. And Duo was already packing. Frowning, he thought of the last time they'd accepted one of the girl's invitations. It had only been two weeks ago, and he still remembered how he'd practically had to drag Duo out the door. He'd also had to pack, since the longhaired boy had been too busy arguing to do anything else. //What is going on? And why am I complaining? He's actually cooperating for once.//  
  
Having finished packing, Duo turned to find Heero frowning at him. //No...what have I done wrong *now*?// "Is something wrong, Heero?" he asked in as quiet a voice as he could, unable to remain silent completely. "Have you changed your mind?" //Stop now. That's enough. Give him time to answer.// He closed his mouth with a conscious effort. //God, this is so hard.//   
  
If anything, Heero's frown increased. Then he turned away and began packing his own bag. //I guess that's my answer.// Thoroughly depressed, he sat on his bed and watched Heero pack. It took him half the time it had Duo, and he was much more efficient. //We're so different. The only thing we have in common is that we're both Gundam pilots. And sex. We have that...that's enough...it has to be...// Duo hid his face in his hands. He wanted nothing more than to make advances toward Heero, stalling the inevitable trip. //But that always irritates him. I have self-control. I do. I just don't know how to use it...// Leaning against the wall, Duo closed his eyes and played with the edge of his braid. He still hadn't figured out how to sit completely still.   
  
When Heero finished packing and zipped up his bag, the first thing that hit him was the silence. Turning quickly, his eyes scanned the room, stopping on Duo who was still sitting on the bed, eyes downcast and fiddling with his braid. //He looks like a puppy that's been kicked one too many times.// Frowning once more, Heero walked to the bed and stood in front of Duo, eyes blazing, waiting for him to look up. It was a long wait. Finally, he grunted to get the boy's attention. Duo looked up, eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Heero growled.  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked down in confusion for a minute then smiled tentatively, "Why do you think something's wrong?"  
  
"Let me think." Heero's voice dripped sarcasm. "You haven't said more than three words in the last two days. And you didn't say a word when I suggested going to Relena's resort. I want to know what's going on." He waited expectantly.  
  
//I can't win,// Duo thought, thoroughly depressed. //When I'm loud and argumentative he shoves me away, and when I try to make him happy he gets mad.// "I just haven't felt much like talking." //That's true. I'll do anything to keep him from telling me to shut up.//   
  
Heero's intense eyes searched his face. //I'll figure it out once we get to the resort. This is a good opportunity to get in touch with the others, and no matter how irritating Relena is, her resorts are safe. Maybe he's just tired. He hasn't been sleeping very well, lately.// Nodding, Heero hefted his bag on his shoulder. "Ready?"  
  
Duo nodded, picking his own bag up. It was going to be a long drive. //A long boring, quiet drive.// Stifling a sigh, he followed Heero from the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero glared at the road, his hands clenched on the wheel. //Whatever it is, I'm sick of it.// He shot a quick glance at Duo. The boy was dozing off again. It was the third time he'd done so, but this time he was leaning against his door rather than simply reclining in his seat. The last two times, he'd started to slide towards Heero, only to jerk upright, a guilty expression on his face. //It's almost as if he doesn't want to touch me.// Heero gripped the wheel tighter. //If that's the way he feels, then he'll have to come out and say so.// Eyes glinting with determination, he reached out and grabbed Duo's arm, jerking him away from the door. Violet eyes flew open in surprise and confusion, then Heero wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him across the seat. Pressing Duo up against his side, arm still wrapped around him, Heero slowly relaxed as the boy rested his head against his chest with a soft sigh. //That's more like it,// Heero thought as Duo slowly rubbed his cheek against him.   
  
* * *  
  
"Duo, wake up. We're here." Duo recognized Heero's voice, not really listening to his words. With a soft groan, he nuzzled against the boy's chest, arms moving around his waist. "Duo..." Suddenly, he recognized the warning tone in Heero's voice and his eyes snapped open.   
  
"S-sorry," Duo said quickly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes to hide his face from Heero. Then he stretched slightly and grabbed his bag. "Okay."  
  
Heero blinked at him for a moment in surprise. //What was *that*?// Then he shook himself and lifted his bag before opening the door to the truck and climbing out. Duo walked around the front of the truck to stand beside him. Looking up at the tall hotel-like building, Heero frowned. "It's cold, for being so close to the ocean."  
  
Wincing, Duo nodded. "Where do we go?" He wrapped his arms around himself desolately.  
  
Heero turned to look at the boy. //Any other time, he'd be trying to climb under my skin after an invitation like that. I know how cold he gets. Relena should have warned us about the nights here. But then, she never thinks about such things.// Heero was debating on whether or not to put an arm around Duo when a light suddenly flickered on near the hotel and a man approached them.   
  
"Names?" The voice was imperious, as if the man knew his importance.   
  
"Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy." Heero watched the man through narrowed eyes.   
  
"Miss Relena instructed me to escort the two of you to your rooms."  
  
Heero waited, but the man made no move to lead them inside. Glancing at Duo, he could see him shivering slightly. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he demanded angrily. "Are any of the others here yet?"  
  
Looking insulted, the man started to walk for the building before answering over his shoulder. "They all arrived this morning."  
  
"Good," Heero said, not liking the man one bit. "Show us to their rooms. We will room across the hall."  
  
"Miss Relena gave explicit orders regarding the room assignments," the man objected.   
  
//I'll just bet she did//, Duo thought angrily, forcing his body to stop shaking. //She probably put me on the other side of the resort.//  
  
"She will not argue if you tell her I demanded the rooms. Now show us in or we will find our own way." Duo looked at Heero in surprise. The dark-haired boy was staring at the conceited man with obvious dislike.   
  
With a shocked humph, the man straightened his back. "This way." He then preceded them into the building.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo was buried under a mound of quilts, the tip of his braid the only thing visible. Lifting the edge of the mound, Heero slid in beside him, wrapping his arms around boy's slender waist. For a moment, the American tensed. "Heero...?"  
  
"Why didn't you come to my room?" Heero murmured, burying his face in the hair at the back of Duo's neck, his hands moving down to undo the braid.  
  
"I...I was afraid Relena might decide to visit you..." Duo said hesitantly, trying not to lie, yet not wanting to say too much. //I'm so glad he came.// "Heero...?" Turning, he looked at the boy.  
  
Heero stared into Duo's eyes, reading the longing there. //Since when does he need permission?// Heero frowned slightly, and Duo's face dropped. Eyes widened, he felt Duo's body stiffen as the longhaired pilot lowered his eyes. Thoroughly confused, Heero abruptly pushed the boy onto his back and propped himself up to loom over him. "Duo, tell me what's wrong with you." His voice was soft, yet demanding.  
  
Violet eyes looked up at him through long dark lashes, then they looked away quickly. "I..."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I just...I just want to make you happy," Duo whispered, not meeting his gaze.  
  
Eyes widening, Heero framed Duo's face with his hands. "Don't you always?" Looking up, Duo slowly lifted his head to touch his lips tentatively to Heero's mouth. Growling, Heero deepened the kiss, pushing the boy back against the bed. It was as if he'd hit a switch, suddenly Duo's arms went around him, hands playing over his back, tongue rubbing against his with the passion he always connected with Duo. Running his hand over Duo's forehead, Heero brushed back long bangs before following his hand with his lips.  
  
***NOTE*** The rest of this fic has been omitted due to the ban on NC-17 content. For the rest of this fic go to the following url:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina_gwfics/truth.html 


End file.
